He Can't Change His Destiny
by JubilantSape
Summary: You remember Avatar Roku, but do you remember Hama? Hama is the puppet master, and Roku met her while he was mastering the water element. This is a love story between them.


Note: Characters are owned by Nickelodeon Studios

He Can't Change His Destiny

**By Sape101**

Between the large glaciers and beneath the cold night sky, the southern water tribe invited Avatar Roku to the bonfire for a celebration. He mastered the water element, and tomorrow he was scheduled to go to Ba Sing Se to meet his earth-bending teacher.

Roku decided to be alone that night. He returned to his tent and began packing his belongings. He can hear the laughing children, the folk music blasting, and the banging of thick drums. Suddenly, Hama approached him.

"Congratulations, Avatar!" Hama said in a sensual yet mocking tone. She placed her hand on Roku's face, and then she slid his long black hair behind his ear. He smiled weakly.

"I told you, just call me Roku!" Roku grab her hand and held it for a second before releasing it.

"Of course, your highness!" Hama bowed and gave him a coy smirk, but it quickly faded. "Will you ever …will you ever come back to visit me?"

"Probably not!" He relied as he continued to place his clothes in a think cotton bag Hama made for him.

"Then I'll go with you!" She immediately snapped, but she await his reaction before speaking again.

Roku's eyes widen. He didn't want Hama to grow feelings for him even though they did automatically connected. It seems like they were meant for each other, but he couldn't be with her. He couldn't abandon his people. He couldn't leave his wife.

"We…talked about this. We can't be seen together. I just can't …my...." He hesitated before continuing. "Look! I care for you, but you know we can't…we just can't!"

Hama slapped him, and the loud pop noise of the slap faded into the lively music. "You're only sixteen. You shouldn't have to marry some girl you just met." Tears poured from Hama's eyes, but Roku just stood there. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't want to make things worst. He had to end their relationship.

"You should leave Hama. I'm going to hit the sack early." Roku said softly.

"You're not in the Fire Nation. I can do as I please, and I'm staying here." Hama sat on a wooden box next to the opening of the tent. She just stared at him. He looked down at his feet and continued packing.

There was a moment of pure silent between them, but Hama had to say something. "I heard Ba Sing Se is so crowded that you can barely walk. I can't imagine living in such a place." Her face looked warm and welcoming again. Then she popped her legs up on the box and wrapped her arms around them. Roku smiled. The sight in front of him was what made Hama so attractive.

"I've been there before. You're right. It is crowded, but you get used to it." Roku chuckled a little. Hama did the same, and she stood up.

"Why were you in Ba Sing Se?" Roku opened his mouth to begin to speak, but Hama rushed up to him and kissed him. She smiled, and said, "there's something to remember me." Then she left.

The music died down, and everyone headed toward their tent. Roku finished packing, and lied on his thin bed. Hama's kiss dictated his thoughts. He wished he wasn't the Avatar. He wished he was a water bender or just an ordinary guy. Roku shook his head, and he tried to think of his wife instead.

That didn't help because Roku couldn't sleep. He decided to practice his water bending instead. He peaked out his tent, and he saw the air was still and the sea was silent. Roku crawled out of his tent, stood tall, and tip toed to the sea's coast.

At the coast, Roku created a stance to prepare for the water whip. Suddenly, a splash of water hit his back. He turned around. It was Hama.

"I can't believe the Avatar gets caught off guard," Hama stated proudly.

Roku quickly formed his stance again and created the water whip. He launched it toward Hama. Hama dodged it. She lefted her arms and a gallon of water quickly raised out of the water. She wrapped it around Roku like a rope. It squeezed him tightly. He froze the water surrounding him, and it shattered. He levitated the fractured ice pieces on the ground and threw them like daggers. Hama formed an ice shield. Roku raised a large wave out of the sea, and it landed on both him and Hama. They both fell to the ground, and they laughed.

The sun crept over the snow-covered hill. It was morning. Roku hugged Hama, and she hugged him back.

"Good bye, Hama!"

She kissed him again. "Here!" Roku gave him two blue arm bands.

Roku chuckled. "What is this for?" he wondered while slipping them on.

"For style."

"Thank you!" Then Roku turned his head and walked backed to his tent, and Hama just stood and watched him.


End file.
